Media devices may process media content, may run applications, and may send output to display devices. A service provider that provides media content to customers may test new types of media devices and new applications for media devices before the media devices and the applications are made available to customers. Also, particular media devices that are returned from customers due to problems with the particular media devices may be tested to diagnose defects so that the defects can be fixed or otherwise addressed to eliminate occurrence in other media devices.
A tester of media devices may have a number of media devices to be tested. The tester may use a remote control device to send commands to each media device being tested and may observe the results on corresponding display devices. The tester may need to repeat the same actions many times to test a large number of media devices.